When a wireless terminal in a wireless local area network (WLAN) moves, the wireless terminal is handed over between access points (AP). The handover means that when the wireless terminal moves from a coverage area of one access point to a coverage area of another access point, the wireless terminal connects to the latter access point instead of connecting to the former access point. In a handover process of the wireless terminal, a central access point may immediately forward, to the latter access point instead of the former access point, a newly received packet that is to be sent to the wireless terminal. However, in this case, the former access point may still have some buffered packets that fail to be sent to the wireless terminal in time, and consequently, a downlink packet loss is caused. Herein, a packet sent by a distributed access point to the wireless terminal is referred to as a downlink packet, and a packet sent by the wireless terminal to the distributed access point is referred to as an uplink packet. If a lost downlink packet is a voice service packet, transient loss of voice occurs. If a lost downlink packet is a video service packet, transient frame freezing and artifacts appear. Consequently, user experience is reduced.